21st Century Smurfs
by swarlock
Summary: Landing in the year 2058 The Smurfs encounter The Swoofs. And this time they are for real.
1. Chapter 1

21st CENTURY SMURFS PART ONE By Swarlock

The rainbow colored time twister swirled The Time Lost Smurfs round and round until they were deposited onto a moving sidewalk high below a city in the clouds. They were now wearing flannel shirts and futuristic garb.

"Uh...Where in the smurf are we?" Clumsy asked.

"Help, Papa Smurf! Stop this smurfy thing!!" Brainy shouted. He had fallen onto a dog treadmill that caught on his shirt and he was squished and resquished rolling in and out under the machine.

"For some odd reason I see a joke in here somesmurf," Papa Smurf said calmly. He saw the lever which made the treadmill go and he simply reversed it to The Off Switch.

Brainy went sailing through the air and on top of what look like an alien creature.

"Are you all right," another orange creature stepped up grabbing his hand and off the other person he fell on.

"Swoof?" Brainy said groggily as he helped up.

"Grandpa Swoof?" Brainy couldn't believe his eyes.

"That's what I swoof by," he said.  
"You can't smurf me, Papa. I know it's you."

"What are you swoofing about?" Grandpa Swoof said with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Heehee! Really funny, Papa. Did Jokey smurf you up to this or"  
He turned his head in shock seeing Papa Smurf and the others come up from behind him.

Brainy fainted.

"Oh my!" Smurfette said looking at Grandpa Swoof.  
"Do I know you, Miss?" he said politely.  
"Well, You swoof...I smurf, you look different than I imagined you," she said.

Everyone agreed. This Grandpa Swoof was nothing like the ones they became for a little while when Dreamy wanted to fly to the stars. He was orange from head to toe and didn't wear the clothes The Smurfs wore as disguises. He had a full head of white hair that went down to his back and a green futuristic suit similar to Papa Smurf's. Behind him were two other swoofs who looked the same with the exception that they didn't have war paint around their mouths.

"Have we landed in another alternate timeline?" Papa Smurf thought.

At that point every smurf began chattering away asking all kinds of questions to Grandpa Swoof all at once.

"Quiet!" Papa Smurf yelled over the loud crowd in front of him.

"I suggest we go back to where Grandpa Swoof was going before we came and we'll get our answers there," he suggested.

Grandpa and the other Swoofs nodded in agreement.

"Follow me, My Swoofy friends," he said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

21st CENTURY SMURFS PART 2 By Swarlock

"If only Dreamy was here to smurf this," Smurfette said wistfully.

They were in the grand hall of Swoof Square. A meeting place where all The Swoofs gathered for big important events like this one. She thought back to the day when Dreamy wanted so badly to meet visitors from another world. The first time they fooled him easily enough. But the second time was a complete disaster complicated by Gargamel's interference. Although Dreamy did finally meet an alien being known as a schlip and another one who mimicked a smurf. He still fondly wished he could've met a real Swoof.

"We Swoofs have lived here for more than Two Thousand Swoofs. Our life is pretty swoofy and yet we want to swoof to other worlds too," Grandpa Swoof said.  
"It should be easy to smurf," Handy said.  
"Not so easy unfortunately," replied Grandpa. "Only one thing is swoofing the trouble."  
"And what's that?" Papa Smurf asked aloud.

"Swirly! Swirly! Swirly!" a loud cry rang out.  
"What in smurfnation was that," Grandpa Smurf asked.

Suddenly a large set of claws were over him and Grandpa Swoof.

"THAT!!" Grandpa Swoof said and ran out of the way of the big alien bird that was attacking their swoof village and the other swoofs.

"Help! The Swirlybird is back!! Some swoof help us," screamed a swoof wearing glasses.

Everyone ran around in a panic as The Swirlybird demolished Swoof huts and buildings. Luckily no one was injured - for now.

The bird flashed its steely eyes searching for its prey. After a few minutes of looking around. It flew off again to its home on Swoof Hill.

To be continued...

Sorry this so short but my mind is on several different projects at the moment. But The Swirlybird will play a much bigger role in the next part.


End file.
